


Hunted

by Swan_Secrets



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen is hunted through the woods.</p>
<p>Written for Femslash Today's Porn Battle March 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

These were not her woods. 

Arwen looked around and saw no signs of pursuit. So she resumed running. 

It was a beautiful day in Mirkwood. The sun was shining above. The woods were alive with greenery and flowers and gloriously singing birds. There was no fear in her feeling. Arwen was smiling as she ran, her dress was a deep purple, cut just below the knee. She was wearing knee-high black leather boots. They were good quality, made for long journeys, with good tread for running. 

She stopped again in a clearing. Sunlight filling the open space with warmth. Arwen looked up at the clear blue sky and for a few moments just stood and enjoyed the feeling of just being alive. The world seemed peaceful. The woods full of life, normal, miraculous, life. 

A sharp crack drew her attention to her left, to the south. Her eyes swept long the tree line. A light breeze rustled leaves. A bird darted across her field of vision, a starling, small and delicate looking, but otherwise no creatures stirred. Arwen knew she was being hunted. That was the game. She watched and she listened and after a minute she ran again. 

She ran faster this time. Her instincts told her the sound had been no deer or rabbit but her hunter. She was prey and she was being toyed with. She liked it. 

Life in Rivendell was perfect. But it was often very proper. This was not proper. A lady of Rivendell, the Evenstar, a High-Elf of such grace and gravity should not be sprinting through the trees like a Wood-Elf. Sometimes it was better to not be proper. It was better to not meet the expectations of title or birth. Sometimes Arwen had to be free. 

So she ran. And she was chased. 

Arwen heard movement behind her but she did not turn back. She kept going. She adjusted course to the left aiming for the next clearing. She spied a large formation of rock in the middle of the clearing. If she reached it she could use it to conceal a sudden change of direction, and perhaps throw her hunter off for a short time. 

Just as she reached the clearing an arrow whipped by her and smacked into the rock. Arwen froze then slowly turned. Walking slowly towards her, bow drawn, was Tauriel. She was dressed in green and brown earthy tones. She was confident and smiling. Her long red hair caught the sunlight. 

"I've caught you I think," Tauriel said. 

"I think you have," Arwen conceded. Their eyes met. They both knew what the other was thinking. "What will you do with me now you've got me?" 

"I have had time to think about that while we ran," Tauriel said. 

"As have I." 

"I think I should like to see my prey in her...natural state. "All of that clothing," she spoke the word as if it disgusted her, "hides so much of you." 

"I might say the same of you." 

"Yes. But you're the one that's caught." The string of the bow was pulled back tight to Tauriel's cheek, the end of the arrow glinted with metal. Arwen felt no fear. She trusted the Wood-Elf absolutely. The bow and arrow were just props in their game. 

"I am. Caught and yours to do with as you please," Arwen said. She started with her boots. "Will you unlace me great hunter?" 

"With pleasure my lady," Tauriel replied. She at last lowered her weapon. Arwen turned away from her. Tauriel approached her slowly. When she reached her she undid the knot and started pulling free the laces crisscrossing the back of Arwen's dress. 

"Thank you," Arwen said as the garment loosened. Tauriel stepped back. Arwen slipped the dress off. Tauriel watched its progress down the elf's body, eyes savoring every inch of exposed smooth skin. 

When the dress was off Arwen picked it up and rested it on a flat part of the rock. She was wearing only a pair of silk panties that were pale pink and frilled along the waistband. She turned back to Tauriel, covering her breasts with her hands. 

"Here I am hunter," Arwen felt a chill run up her spine from the way that Tauriel was looking at her. Hungry. Lustful. Predatory. 

"You are not yet in your natural state," Tauriel replied as she began to also undress. 

"You wish me fully naked?" 

"I do." 

"And what then?" 

"I think you know." 

"Perhaps," Arwen moved her hands, leaving just her nipples covered by her fingers. "And perhaps I want you to say it anyway." 

"Very well my lady," Tauriel said as she shrugged off her tunic, baring her breasts without hesitation to the other woman. Arwen sucked on her bottom lip, eager for Tauriel to continue revealing more of herself. "When you are naked..." 

"Yes?" 

"I will use my mouth on you," Tauriel pulled off her left boot. 

"Where?" 

"All over your body," Tauriel pulled off the other boot. "But I have a particular place in mind." 

"Tell me." 

"That, my lady, would rob me of the chance to surprise you," the redhead undid her belt. A breeze rippled through the forest. It was still alive. Still beautiful. But Arwen didn't care anymore. Her attention was completely focused on Tauriel. 

Arwen watched Tauriel take off her pants and underwear together, stepping out of them and leaving them on the ground. Without a hint of modesty she stood straight. Naked. Natural. Her dark nipples were hard atop small, perky breasts. Her pubic hair was fiery red. 

"Well?" Tauriel said with raised eyebrows as he stalked towards the other elf. 

Awren moved her hands from her breasts, she saw Tauriel's hungry gaze drop to them. 

Suddenly, in quick bounding strides, Tauriel closed the gap between them. Tauriel pulled Arwen into a kiss. They shared ravenous, wanton, kisses. Taurel urge Arwen back toward the left of the rock where a patch of lush green grass carpet the ground. 

Their hands were all over each other, touching everywhere. They stroked over naked skin, cupping each other's breasts, squeezing each other's bottom. They pawed and clung to each other, their kissing maintaining the fiery intensity. The last hit of any propriety left Arwen and she gave in to her lust. 

"Lie down," Tauriel said when she could resist no longer. Arwen did and Tauriel pounced upon her. Tauriel kissed the raven-haired beauty's lips again, sucking on her bottom lip for a few seconds before kissing across her check to her pointed ear. She sucked on Arwen's earlobe and whispered to her. "I've wanted this all day. I've thought about you like this. I've thought about your body, I've thought about making you feel pure pleasure." 

"I have imagined nothing else since I arrived here," Arwen said. 

Tauriel kissed down Arwen's neck and down between her breasts. She abruptly darted right to capture a pale nipple in her mouth. While she sucked upon it she pinched the other between thumb and finger. She alternated her mouth and hands between Arwen's tits for a couple of minutes. 

Then Tauriel continued down. She still had in mind the perfect place for her mouth to be. She kissed down Arwen's stomach. Arwen played with her own breasts, looking down at Tauriel, knowing exactly what was coming. 

Tauriel reached the top of Arwens underwear with her lips. With both hands she quickly pulled the underwear down and shifted down between her lover's legs. Arwen spread her thighs. Her hairless pussy was wet, her labia full and parted to reveal the pink flesh beneath. 

"Arwen. My lady. You are beautiful," Tauriel said, her hands stroking the inside of Arwen's thigh. 

Arwen cried out as Tauriel's mouth found its long sought destination. 

Tauriel began slow. Taking long luxurious licks of Arwen's cunt. She lost herself to the sweet taste and heady scent. Her enthusiasm soon took over. She lapped eagerly at Arwen's sex, every few strokes making sure to swipe over her clitoris, drawing a loud moan from the elf's lips. 

"Fingers. Please. Fingers," Arwen whimpered. 

"Gladly, my lady," Tauriel replied. She brought her right hand up, two fingers teasing at Arwen's entrance. She resumed licking, focusing more on Arwen's clit, the two fingers still not entering. 

"Please. Please," Arwen moaned. 

Tauriel made her wait just a little longer then at the same time as sucking on her clit thrust two fingers into her. 

Arwen's cry of pleasure was heaven. 

Taureil fucked Arwen with her fingers, steadily sucking on her clit, massaging it with her tongue for extra stimulation. 

It was not long before the lady Arwen came undone, she cried out Tauriels name three times then went quiet. Tauriel could feel the contractions of Arwen's pussy around her fingers, she kept moving them but stopped the suction on her clit. She watched Arwen's face, smiling. 

"Come," Arwen said when she regained use of thought and speech. "Come. I want you. I want you on my mouth." She gestured to the other elf. 

Tauriel did not need to be asked twice. She was wet. She had a core of burning lust. 

They shared kisses, Awren tasting herself on Tauriel's lips. Then Awren urged her to continue up. 

Tauriel straddled Arwen's head, looking down, moving her hips into perfect position. Arwen's hands on Tauriel's ass pulled her down to her mouth. Tauriel closed her eyes and lost herself to the talents of Arwen's lips and tongue. 

Around them life and the world went on. The wind blew. The animals foraged. The birds exchanged melodies. 

At Mirkwood's edge something dark crept in.


End file.
